


God, an Angel, and the Winchesters...

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>walk into a diner. Sounds like the setup to a bad joke, huh? Well, that's not QUITE what happened...WARNING- massive spoilers from Season 4 on!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, an Angel, and the Winchesters...

God, actually, was already in the diner. The Winchesters, with Cas, were heading home from a hunt, and stopped off at a little diner in the middle of nowhere. They were starving after the exertion of knocking out a vamp nest and needed to stretch their legs after hours in the Impala They strolled up to the door, still deep in conversation. Cas, who had entered first, stopped suddenly in the doorway. Sam and Dean ran into him. It was like hitting a brick wall at sixty miles an hour. Both boys bounced back.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean yelled. Cas looked around, unsure.

"I feel a presence here. A very old one, but very familiar." Sam and Dean both reached for the weapons concealed at their waists.

"No. Nothing here will harm you" The duo stopped, but still looked wary. Cas' eyes grew wide as he finally realized what it was that he had felt.

"God is here." he whispered, his voice full of awe.

"God? Really? Where?" asked Sam, looking around the nearly empty diner. The only other customers were an old couple, and a youngish man, sitting at a table with his back to them, wearing a sport coat and jeans. As if he heard them, the man rose and turned toward them, smiling. It was Chuck, the Prophet. Castiel strode quickly over to him and knelt, head bowed. 

"Father." Sam and Dean followed him over. Sam also dropped to his knees, Dean following suit after a moments hesitation.

"Chuck is God?" Dean whispered. "Well, that explains a lot."

"Rise, my children. No need for that here. I bet you have a lot to say to Me." They rose, Dean looked stunned, Sam amazed. Cas' expression was unreadable under his still lowered eyes.

"So, long time no see, boys. At least, not in person...I'd ask how you've been, but..." Castiel suddenly stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Father." He said softly.

"Sorry for wh-"

Castiel punched God square in the nose, knocking him back a step, and stormed out of the diner. Blood flowed freely from Gods now broken nose. Dean was shocked, but quickly followed the angry angel out, leaving Sam to deal with the injured Deity. Cas was already halfway to the car by the time Dean hit the door.

"Cas, stop. Just STOP!" Cas halted, and turned to face Dean, head lowered, shoulders shaking with rage.

"Holy crap, Cas. You just punched God. In the nose. God...damn." He shook his head, amazed and a little frightened at the display of anger by the usually composed angel.

"He deserved it. Questions...pfft!" he spat. "Lets start with where WERE You when we need You most? Why didn't You help us? Why did innocents have to suffer and die?"

Sam and God came out of the diner.The flow of blood from Chucks nose had stopped, but the collar of His shirt was ruined. He looked sheepish, if a Deity truly could.

"Ok, ok, I owe you explanations. Just please, hear Me out." Cas stepped back, paling at the realization of what he had done. He bowed his head in shame, expecting his Father to smite him on the spot for his insolence. God fixed a stern gaze on the Angel.

"To answer your questions, Castiel, Free Will." God spat. "Humanity's choices got you into all of this. Humanity's choices caused the suffering and death, so it was their responsibility, not Mine, to fix it. I DID help a couple of times, though.." He spoke directly to Castiel, who couldn't meet his gaze. "I brought you back more than once, Castiel. As to where I was, right under your noses. You should have been able to figure it out when Kevin rose as a Prophet without my confirmed death. But even if you HAD found Me, fixing things was still up to you. The only reason I'm here now is that YOU guys managed to unleash the one thing you can't possibly recapture." He shook His head, sadly. Dean stepped forward, anger flashing in his green eyes.

"That's a crock of shit, and You know it! We may have made mistakes...multiple times, But it was YOU who left the angels unsupervised in Heaven, and THEY decided to jump start Your fucking Apocalypse! Everything else followed, and just got worse. Purgatory. Leviathan. The damn Tablets. The Mark and the Blade. Metatron...the list goes on. So most of this, its on You! You're just another deadbeat Dad who cares more about Himself than helping his Children!" He turned to Sam and Cas. "Come on, lets go." They turn to leave, Cas still looking shameful, but bolstered by Deans words.

"Dean." God said, almost too softly to hear."Kinda like your dad?" Dean froze, head bowed. He turned and strode back to God and punched Him in the face, knocking Him into the dirt. Sam didn't move to help Him this time. Dean loomed over the sprawled Creator.

"Listen, You get your family and Heaven under control. Once You've done that, feel free to crawl back under whatever rock you've been hiding under and leave us the FUCK alone! We don't need You any more, We'll find our own way." They all turned and headed back to the car, leaving God bleeding in the dirt at a diner in the middle of nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> First work here. Hope you liked it. Roll usual disclaimers about ownership...yada yada.


End file.
